


Fix Me

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno works in an electrical/computer shop fixing laptops, Karun is the customer with a hopeless crush. He keeps breaking his laptop so he has an excuse to come into the store and attempt to flirt with Bruno and ask him out.</p><p>For vettelfinger on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Me

Karun is the guy that everyone calls when they need a hand with their computer, he works with them all the time for his job in Formula E, so why is he currently heading towards his local computer repair shop?

It's the third time in as many weeks that he's been in.

First he was doing a favour for his sister, she'd taken her tablet to the shop to get a cracked screen replaced but she didn't have time to pick it up. Since the repair shop was just around the corner from his flat, he'd offered to pick it up for her.

He didn't expect to be greeted by a person so beautiful it actually rendered him speechless. Wild curly hair that would look scruffy on anyone else framed his perfectly freckled face and that smile, a warm and genuine smile that you just can't help but love.

"Hi, I'm Bruno, how can I help?"

"Oh, uh, I'm here to pick up something, for my sister" Karun stammers, he feels like a teenager with a hopeless crush.

"That's very sweet of you, helping your sister out" Bruno says.

"She's got two small kids, keeps her busy!" Karun replies, glad for an easy topic of conversation, nothing too demanding as it's taking all of his control not to tell Bruno how lovely his smile is.

Karun tells Bruno in detail about his nieces and he listens intently; the way family and close friends listen to you, but not usually strangers. He feels like he has known him for a long time, like their souls knew each other in a past life.

They talk until it's time to close the shop and Bruno calls to his assistant to find the tablet. A tall blond guy comes out with it and holds it out for Karun to inspect.

"Thanks for everything" Karun says with a smile, secretly wondering how he'll get to see Bruno again. It doesn't take him long to find an excuse.

*****

Second time, he was in looking for advice on how to get rid of a virus that was playing havoc with his laptop. One he'd spent hours looking for and had downloaded onto the laptop himself (albeit after removing all his documents and other information). He'd chosen that virus specifically knowing it was easy to get rid of as well.

It had worked quite well as the lovely guy, Bruno, who owns the repair shop had spent a long time talking to him about how not get viruses in the future and had installed some good free antivirus software. As he remembered him from the previous visit, he didn't even charge Karun.

*****

 _Third time's the charm_ thinks Karun. He's finally decided that he's just going to ask Bruno if he'd like to get a coffee sometime, he's too old to be playing silly games and really what's the worst that can happen? Bruno says no and he gets to stop sabotaging his laptop to see him. His laptop will at least be happy.

When he opens the door to the repair shop a bell rings and a voice shouts from the back room "I'll be with you in a minute".

As Karun strolls up to the desk a tall man with a huge grin, Bruno, comes out from the back room and just the sight of him makes Karun happy.

"Back already, didn't the antivirus software I installed work?" asks Bruno.

"Oh, yes that worked but now my cd drive seems to have stopped working" says Karun. _Because I spent half an hour trying to scratch the head that reads the cd's using a paperclip just so I would have a chance to come in and speak to you._

"Well let's have a look at it then" says Bruno with a big grin. "I've just made a fresh pot of coffee if you'd like one, I could do with the company today". 

"That would be lovely. What happened to your assistant?" asks Karun.

"He's gone to work elsewhere so I'm all alone here" Bruno replies while making a sad face.

Bruno returns with two cups of coffee, a carton of milk and a tub of sugar on a little tray and sets it down in front of Karun. "This is better service that the coffee shops" he muses "your girlfriend is very lucky" he adds not quite sure if they are friendly enough for him to be asking this.

"No girlfriend" replies Bruno abruptly "I was kind of seeing someone but it didn't work out".

"I'm sorry to hear that" replies Karun. And he is sorry, not that Bruno is now single, but that someone would do that to him.

They carry on chatting for a while and Karun tries to absorb all the information about Bruno he can, watching the way he works so carefully with the tiny pieces of the laptop until finally he puts in a cd and the music plays.

"That's it all fixed for you, unless there's anything else I can help you with?" Bruno says and in Karun's mind it sounds a lot more enticing than it should.

"Thank you so much for fixing it, I don't know what I'd do without it." Karun says. They say their goodbye's and Karun could literally smack himself for not taking the opportunity to ask Bruno out.

*****

A couple of days pass and Karun is walking back to the repair shop, newly broken laptop with it's screen all cracked after he dropped it _accidentally_. In fact he had to drop it several times to get it to actually crack, what happened to laptops being flimsy and temperamental, now he's reduced to deliberately downloading viruses and damaging his laptop all to have an excuse to chat to Bruno.

"Hi Bruno, how are you doing?" asks Karun.

"Better for seeing you" he smiles "don't tell me you've damaged your laptop again?" Bruno says teasingly.

"Uh, it fell off the kitchen worktop, I was trying to cook and watch a dvd at the same time" lies Karun. In the end he had had to stand on a table and drop it to get the screen to crack.

"Are you a good cook?" asks Bruno "Because I would love to have someone to cook for me" he says with a huge grin, it's almost like he's daring Karun to ask him out.

"Are you free tomorrow night" blurts Karun, knowing that he's never going to get a better set up for asking Bruno out.

"Yes, the shop closes at six so I could meet you around seven?" Bruno says and the relief on Karun's face is visible.

"That would be great" Karun says enthusiastically "here's my address, it's just round the corner from here".

"I'll see you then!" Bruno says with his trademark grin.

*****

The next evening Karun is preparing dinner when there is a knock at the door and his whole body practically vibrates with excitement at seeing Bruno.

As Karun lets Bruno into the flat, Bruno gives him a big hug and as he's wrapped up in his arms Karun feels calm, as though they are meant to be together and in that instant he knows that Bruno is the one for him, his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
